


New Year, New Beginnings?

by orbisomnia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff(?), I swear there's no pain in this one, New Year's Day, New Year's Eve, chill new year's fun, jibo, l o l, sidong, sidong is only really briefly mentioned lol, sorta kinda prequel for something i'm posting later, this is gonna be in two short parts so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbisomnia/pseuds/orbisomnia
Summary: Maybe this new year won't be so bad after all.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and somewhat fluffy 2-part Jibo oneshot, that will probably serve as a prequel for something else I'm working on. lol Hope ya enjoy!

It was the 31st of December which meant Handong was throwing her usual New Year’s Eve party, much of which Minji enjoyed attending and had even helped plan this time around.

This time though something felt off, as if something was missing and Minji couldn’t figure out what it was.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and sat down at the bar alongside her long-time best friend, Siyeon, who was at the time downing what Minji would assume to be her 5th shot of the night.

“Singnie, you drink anymore and you’re not gonna be able to walk to her, won’t matter if you gained the courage or not.” She teased the younger woman who just sighed and put the glass down.

“Minji…do you think I have a chance?” Siyeon brushed some of the hair out of her face and sat up, glancing over at the familiar red head who was sitting not far from them, her attention more towards the guests of the party.

“You? _The_ Lee Siyeon? You’re stunning of course you have a chance.” Minji patted her best friend’s shoulder, as the younger woman turned her attention back to her, a concerned look on her face.

“I don’t know…..”

“Lee Siyeon if you don’t take your sexy ass over there and talk to her I’m gonna bring her over here myself.” Minji stated, much to the shock in Siyeon’s eyes when she did.

Minji’s voice got calmer for a moment as she added, “Listen, I’ve known Dongie for almost as long as I’ve known you and I’m telling you you have nothing to worry about. She’ll like you just as much as I do. I can promise you that.”

Siyeon gave her a soft smile before glancing back between her and Handong, who was now making her way towards the balcony of the loft, carefully shutting the glass door behind her.

“Maybe you’re right…” Siyeon said quietly, but still hesitant.

“I am right. Now go, before you miss your chance! Shoo!!” Minji gently pushed Siyeon out of her chair and towards the direction of the balcony door, before the younger woman could protest.

“Go get your girl Singnie!” She whispered before giving Siyeon a wink, turning on her heel and going back to her seat at the bar, ready to keep an eye out if something went amiss and she would have to jump in to rescue her best friend.

She watched as Siyeon took a deep breath and carefully walked outside, and started talking to Handong. Minji waited until she saw them start laughing for her to turn her attention back to her own drinks in front of her.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed quickly, and almost uneventfully, aside from the party host and her best friend suddenly disappearing. Minji knew enough to let them be, and instead kept an eye on the guests herself, casually glancing around the crowd every once in a while.

Glancing at her watch she noticed it was starting to get late, and was about to reach for her phone when a somewhat loud voice interrupted her thoughts. Glancing up she saw a woman, probably about her age, yet a bit shorter, standing in front of her.

“What’s a beautiful woman like yourself sitting alone at a bar on New Year's Eve of all evenings?”The woman said before taking the initiative and sitting down in the empty seat next to Minji.

Minji raised her eyebrow at the shorter woman, and replied before taking a sip of her drink. “I could ask you the same thing Miss-“ She glanced back over at the woman from the corner of her eye, “Sorry, I don’t think I caught your name?”

The woman smiled, something about it made Minji’s heart stir just a little, before replying, “Bora. My name’s Bora.”

“Well, Miss Bora, I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. Though I definitely don’t mind the company.” Minji added before glancing at her drink, noticing it was empty.

“I’m an old friend of the host’s actually. I’ve been away for a bit and only recently came back to town.” Bora continued before waving down the bartender and ordered two more drinks. Before Minji could protest, she slid one of the drinks over to her.

“You don’t even know my name, yet here you are buying me drinks?” Minji lightly teased, not minding the offer, but at the same time couldn’t help but jest with her new-found, not to mention attractive, company.

“Well, nothing wrong with a few drinks with a beautiful stranger right?” Bora smirked before taking a sip of her own drink. “Though I would like to know your name, after all I did tell you mine. It’s only fair.”

“Minji.”

“And how do you spell that?”

Minji looked at her confused for a second. “M-“

Bora interrupted her by sliding a napkin and a pen across the bar to her, “Write it for me.” She smiled, almost too innocently, from what Minji thought.

“Alright…” Minji took the pen and began writing her name, and when she was almost done, Bora spoke up again.

“Since you’re already writing, might as well jot down your number to go along with it.” Bora smirked and Minji just looked at her and shook her head, slightly amused.

“We’ve just met moments ago and you’ve already bought me drinks and now are asking for my number?” She slid the napkin back, with a small smile on her own face.

“What can I say, I’m a bold woman.” Bora smirked, before sliding the napkin back. “So what do ya say?”

Minji just laughed, “Bora, I already wrote it.”

“Huh?” Bora uncovered the napkin to reveal that Minji had indeed written her number down before writing her name.

“Oh.” She raised an eyebrow up at the still very amused Minji.

“You question me for asking, and yet you’d already written it down before I even had a chance to ask. Seems like we’re more on the same page than I thought.”

“Mhm, would seem so.” Minji sipped some more of her drink before, glancing back over at Bora who was now putting the napkin with her name and number on it in her pocket.

“Don’t disappoint me.” Minji said, putting her attention back to her drink.

“What do you mean by that?” Bora questioned, not hesitating to let her eyes hover over Minji’s side profile, as if she was trying to memorize it. Minji noticed it but in all honesty, she didn’t mind the attention.

“I’d hate to have given my number to a complete stranger, only to never hear from her again once the night is over.” Minji stated, still focused on her drink.

“We’ll see how the night goes first. But I have a feeling you’ll definitely hear from me in the future.” Bora said with a sense of certainty that Minji couldn’t quite put a finger on.

“I’ll take you up on that. Let’s walk outside a moment?” Minji asked turning in her seat to stand, drink in hand.

Bora shrugged and nodded, following Minji out onto the balcony, which was now recently vacated as most of the party guests had moved back inside to either get more drinks or join in on some other drinking games Handong had set up before she and Siyeon disappeared.

* * *

Snow still covered some of the balcony railings, but luckily it wasn’t as cold as Minji thought it would’ve been. She glanced at Bora who, if she was cold, wasn’t showing it at all. And to add on to their luck, someone had brushed what snow there was off of the bench.

Both sat down, Bora sitting just a little farther from her than she thought she would’ve, but Minji brushed it off and leaned back a little, getting comfortable.

“So, you said you only recently came back into town right? Are you planning on staying long?” Minji asked, starting up conversation as she’d grown curious about her new acquaintance.

“Actually…I’m considering it but I’m not sure yet. My job has offered me an opportunity here if I decide to stay, but they’ve only given me a week to decide.” Bora glanced over at Minji who was attentively listening, so she decided to continue.

“Aside from Handong, I haven’t found many reasons to stay…” she drifted for a minute as if in thought.

“Though…something’s telling me I might have found one.”

Minji slightly raised an eyebrow at the other woman’s comment, but didn’t question it, instead just offering a slight smile.

“I guess we’ll see then, won’t we?”

As the hours passed, the two stayed out on the balcony, talking each others ears off in between drinks.

Minji had learned that Bora went to the states for a few years to expand her dance experience and eventually put in charge of a class for the past year and a half. And that if she decided to stay in Korea, the company she was under would put her in charge of classes here, possibly giving her own studio after a few years if things went well.

Bora had learned that Minji had worked with Handong in the latter’s café for several years now, and eventually planned on starting up her own sometime in the near future. She had also learned that Minji had a small (and quite adorable) dog named Cherry, who much to Minji’s surprise, the woman swore she had to meet one day.

Eventually the conversations turned from one thing into another, and after tons of laughter, jokes and the occasional tipsy flirting, hours had passed by. It was also getting much colder, though Minji hadn’t noticed as Bora had moved closer, leaning on her side.

After things had quieted down some, Bora finally broke the silence.

“You know…this is nice.”

Minji hummed in agreement, “What is?”

“Not spending New Year’s alone.” Bora said quietly. Minji could almost swear she could feel the smaller woman’s arms around her own tighten their hold, just a little.

Something in Minji’s chest tightened, just a little bit. She could only imagine how it must have been spending so many years away from home and any family or friends. Just because you’re able to do something you love, doesn’t mean you’re any less lonely, or homesick.

“Maybe you should stay then.” Minji spoke what she was thinking, almost on impulse. She wasn’t sure why, but despite having only met her a few hours prior, she felt drawn to the other woman. Like she’d known her in a past life, and was just meeting her again for the first time.

“Maybe. Though I have yet to find a good reason to.” Bora spoke, but something told Minji she didn’t mean that.

Either way, she wasn’t gonna let the opportunity slip away.

“I think I could give you a reason.”

Minji had turned her head towards Bora’s carefully tipping her chin up, there was a glint in the smaller woman’s eyes that told Minji she wasn’t about to protest.

Just as Minji was leaning in, the balcony door behind them burst open, and a loud but very familiar voice interrupted them.

**_“HAPPY NEW YEA-“_** Siyeon stopped in her tracks, realizing her celebratory outburst was very unfortunately timed.

Minji turned to look at Siyeon with a look that basically said _“God dammit Siyeon really-“_ meanwhile Bora glanced away looking at anything and everything that wasn’t Minji’s lips, aka what she’d been staring at before the outburst of Minji’s friend.

“Oops…seems I was interrupting something here so I’m gonna just…” Siyeon slipped back into the room shutting the balcony door behind her, going back to join the rest of the party guests who were all cheering as it had apparently hit midnight already.

Once the door was shut again Minji let out a sigh and turned back to look at Bora. The glint in the smaller woman’s eyes had faded and instead was replaced with something lighter. After a moment of silence both of them erupted into laughter.

“Siyeon never did have good timing.” Minji shook her head.

“Yeah it seems that way, I guess that makes for an interesting first impression for your friend huh?” Bora chuckled and leaned back into Minji’s shoulder, the later instinctively wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“Oh absolutely.” Minji said with a light laugh.

“You know…still sucks we missed out on that New Year’s kiss though.” Bora said slyly.

“Oh I’m sure we can make up for it later.” Minji replied without missing a beat.

“Oh really now?”

“Absolutely.” Minji said with a smirk before leaning her head against Bora’s.

“For now though, let’s just enjoy the fireworks for a little longer.” Minji said quietly, Bora humming in response, intertwining one of her hands with Minji’s and huddling up a little closer together.

Something about how Bora fit so perfectly at her side, or how nicely the smaller woman’s hand fit in hers, made her heart warm.

**_Maybe this new year wouldn’t be so bad after all._ **

* * *


	2. New Year’s Day (Or Morning?)

_**The following morning.** _

“Where do you think you’re going?” Minji asked, in a hushed tone as she wrapped an arm just a little tighter around Bora’s waist, who just a moment ago seemed as if she was getting up from the bed they were both currently in. Bora didn’t protest and instead laid back down, though her back was still facing Minji. 

“I do have to go back home eventually you know.” she said, and from the sound of her voice, Minji could tell she wasn’t the only one still a little sleepy.

“Eventually, yes. No need to rush though.” Minji murmured against Bora’s shoulder, which was very bare aside from a few slightly bruised marks from their eventful night before. 

“Want a round four that badly huh?” The smaller woman teased lightheartedly. As close as the two were together she could feel the light laughter from Minji. 

“You wish.” Minji said as she kept her arm across Bora’s stomach, keeping her close to her.

“I just wanna stay here a little longer is all.” she said in between light kisses placed at the crook of her neck, causing Bora to shiver slightly. Bora just hummed in response, resting her arm across the one Minji had across her stomach. 

Minji eventually rested her chin on Bora’s head as the other woman moved slightly and snuggled in close to her. They stayed cuddled up to each other for a bit longer until Minji accidentally drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

_**A few hours later...** _

Minji woke to the sound of her phone going off, opening her eyes, and finding the spot next to her in the bed empty, much to her surprise. She sighed and sat up, running a hand through her messy hair and glancing back over to the side of the bed that Bora had previously occupied. _She really just left without saying anything huh._ Minji figured she would have but at the same time she couldn’t help but feel disappointed. 

_You literally **just** met this woman last night Kim Minji. Why do you even care so badly that she left?_ She thought to herself for a moment before pushing the thoughts away quickly. It didn’t matter, after all it was probably Bora that was currently blowing her phone up. 

Leaning over and grabbing her phone she glanced at her lockscreen to see the notifications that were lighting up. None of them were from Bora. _Seriously Bora…nothing?_

All there was were several texts and a missed call from Siyeon, as well as a few texts from Handong. She sighed and unlocked her phone reading through the messages. She couldn’t help but laugh as she read through Siyeon’s.

_“did u get home alright? ur car is still here? where’d you go” - 2:35 am_

_“nevermind dongie said she saw you take a cab with some hot woman” - 2:39 am_

_“wAIT WAS IT THE SAME ONE FROM THE BALCONY?” - 2:40 am_

_“KIM MINJI ANSWER UR DAMN PHONE” - 2:51 am_

_“This is Handong, I took her phone so you can have your fun in peace without someone being nosy. Have fun with Bora, and don’t worry about your car, I had it taken to my place. Just text me and I’ll come by to drop it off. - Handong” - 3:05 am_

Minji shook her head, she loved Siyeon but sometimes her best friend worried a little too much. Not that that was a bad thing, Minji didn’t mind it much. She was thankful for Handong though, even though she was younger, Minji always knew she could rely on her when she needed to. How she got a hold of Siyeon’s phone though was a mystery, but she’d ask her later about it.

She glanced through Handong’s messages shortly, as hers were more recent than Siyeon’s had been.

_“Don’t worry about coming in today, I figured you might not be after last night and honestly neither am I so I decided to keep the café closed today. Won’t hurt for us both to have another day off ” - 10:47 am_

_“Oh and Siyeon’s at my place so she probably won’t bother you much today. Can’t guarantee she won’t have questions later though so, have fun with that. Anyways have a lovely day off Minji, and Happy New Year again! <3” - 10:52 am_

_Siyeon’s at my place._ So she wasn’t the only one that had an eventful evening, Minji thought to herself as she placed her phone back on the nightstand. _Good for them._ Minji knew both of them pretty well, and honestly they’d be cute together. Her thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like commotion in the kitchen. _What..?_

She quickly got up and tossed on one of the few flannels she had that was hanging on the bed frame, and carefully walked to the doorway of her bedroom. Something was off. She very quietly opened the door, only to be hit with what smelled like _...food?_ What was even weirder was that Cherry usually waited outside her bedroom door in the mornings, and since she’d woken up she hadn’t heard or seen her at all.

Minji peeked carefully outside into the hallway where she could see through to the kitchen, seeing where the mysterious yet delicious smell was coming from. A familiar smaller figure stood in front of her stove, clearly concentrated on something. **_Bora._**

Minji couldn’t help but smile just slightly at the sight, her confusion replaced with a sense of relief. 

Bora was cooking something with her back turned, in one of Minji’s sweaters, which she assumed Bora had found in her dresser as it wasn’t what she’d been wearing the night before. It was much too big for the smaller woman’s frame but between that and her still slightly messy hair, probably caused from the eventful night they had, it made Bora look even softer. And to add to the surprise Cherry was sitting patiently at Bora’s feet, probably waiting for her to drop something for her to eat. 

She quietly walked down the hall, Cherry too busy with the breakfast Bora was cooking to notice, and just leaned in the doorway for a moment watching the two. Bora herself was too focused on what she was doing to realize Minji was watching them. 

“You think your mom will like this?” Bora spoke in an almost baby-like tone to the dog, as if she was gonna answer back. Minji stifled a laugh but didn’t say anything, staying silent.

Much to her surprise Cherry barked back and Bora just laughed. “Well that’s good.”

“Hopefully she won’t mind a strange woman using her kitchen huh pup?” Bora spoke again before patting Cherry on the head and focusing back on what she was making. 

“I don’t mind, and after all, you’re cute so you get a pass.” Minji finally spoke up, the sarcasm evident in her voice. She couldn’t help but laugh as Bora jumped and turned to see Minji had been standing there. Cherry ran over to Minji immediately at the sound of her voice and ran in circles around her legs. 

Minji kneeled down to pet her for a moment while adding, “And it seems Cherry likes you as well so you’re doing well so far in my book.”

She looked back up to see that Bora was running a hand through her own hair, almost...awkwardly? Which seemed unlikely to the confidence the woman had shown the night before.

“How long have you been standing there…?” She questioned. 

Minji just stood and smiled. “Long enough.” 

“Please tell me you didn’t hear-” Bora started but was quickly interrupted.

“You talking like a baby to my dog? Mhm.” 

“Do not tell a _soul_ or I’ll-” 

“Or you’ll _what?_ ” Minji’s tone changed just slightly and she walked forward a bit, not being able to hide her slight smirk as Bora tried to take a step back only to be met with the counter she was standing in front of.

Bora didn’t say a word, which caused Minji to raise an eyebrow curiously. She walked up to her and placed her hands on the counter on each side of Bora, her face close enough she could see her breath hitch as well as the not so inconspicuous glance the smaller woman made towards Minji’s lips. 

“Don’t worry love, your secret is safe with me.” Minji said before giving her a quick kiss. One that was clearly quicker than Bora would’ve liked, as she slightly groaned when Minji pulled away. 

She even looked like she was going to protest before Minji added in a more lighter tone, gesturing over to the stove, “Leave that on too much longer and we’ll end up having to go out and get food.” 

“You’re such a fucking tease.” Bora murmured as she moved away to tend back to the food before it burnt.

“And you love it.” Minji teased before leaning against the counter, watching as Bora continued to cook. 

“Nice sweater by the way. Though it looks a little big for you don’t you think?” 

Bora shrugged, “Spilled wine on my other shirt, figured you wouldn’t mind if I borrowed it.” she looked over at Minji only to be met with a smile and eyes that seemed to be unreadable. 

“It looks cuter on you I think.” 

“You _think?_ ” Bora raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on her hip in mock-disgust.

“You look better out of it.” Minji said with a wink, causing Bora to laugh.

“You’re goddamn right I do.” Bora fired back, before focusing back on her food.

Minji laughed and went to make coffee as Bora finished, and eventually after some time the two sat at the smaller table under the kitchen window with their food and coffees. A few moments of silence went by, before Minji spoke up again. 

“You know I actually thought you’d left. I was pleasantly surprised to find you in my kitchen making food.” 

Bora looked at her with confusion, “You were the one that told me I didn’t have to leave yet.” 

“Touché.” Minji said as she took a sip of her coffee. 

“Plus I’m not sure how you missed the fact that the rest of my clothes are still all over your bedroom floor.” Bora said with a slight chuckle.

“I was sleepy, and plus I had heard commotion in the kitchen so I got up to check that first, thinking there was an intruder.” Minji replied, kicking herself for not thinking to look before assuming Bora had just left.

“Yeah because you just greet all your intruders in a not very well buttoned flannel and no pants.” Bora quipped back, the sarcasm heavy in her voice.

Minji just laughed, and quickly replied back, wiggling her eyebrows, “No, only the ones that are attractive women.” 

“Mhm. You must get a lot of those.” 

“Oh shut up.” 

“Make me.” 

Minji just raised an eyebrow and leaned on the table a little. “That’s brave of you to say considering after last night you know I very well can, and I will.” 

“Oh I know.” Bora just smiled and winked before taking another sip of her own coffee.

Minji just shook her head and laughed before leaning back in her chair slightly. 

“Anyways, looks like I have the rest of the day off and considering you’re still here I assume you have the day free as well?” 

“Mhm, what do you have in mind?” Bora asked, curious as to what the other woman was getting to.

“How about we go on a proper date?” Minji asked with a soft smile.

“Last night doesn’t count?” Bora teased, trying to ignore the emotions that Minji’s smile was causing in her chest.

  
“Well I figured we could go out somewhere nice, maybe without the wine, and _with_ clothes.” 

Bora just laughed, “Yeah I guess you have a pretty good point there.”

“So, what do you think?” Minji asked, tapping a finger on the mug she was holding.

“I think I would like that.” Bora replied with a smile.

Minji grinned, “It’s a date then.” 

“Though…” Bora spoke with slight hesitation in her voice.

“What?” Minji’s smile faded for a moment.

“Is the ‘with clothes’ thing optional?” Bora said with a teasing smirk.

Minji just laughed and playfully hit the other woman in the shoulder. “You really are something.”

“Oh I know I am.” She said with a wink. “Doesn’t answer my question though.” 

Minji just shook her head and got up, heading back to her bedroom to put some proper clothes on. She stopped just outside the hallway and glanced at Bora, who unsurprisingly had been watching her leave the room. 

“Maybe later, if you’re good.” 

“I can’t promise that.” Bora teased back.

“Oh I'm counting on it.” Minji said before disappearing down the hallway, leaving Bora alone in the kitchen with a smile on her face.

**_Maybe this was the start of something good._ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit late, but I hope you enjoyed! This was my first time writing Jibo, so bear with me haha They're fun to write though!
> 
> I have one more Jibo oneshot comeing out soon that may or may not be related to this, so keep an eye out for it! :) 
> 
> Or if you would like, follow me on twitter @orbisomnia as I usually post snipits/previews there as well as sometimes tweet when things are gonna be posted lol
> 
> But yes! This was fun to write, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Happy (late) New Years everyone! <3


End file.
